snatching a pipsqueak
by the scene alchemist
Summary: Envy is back. But he can't figure out why. Maybe the Fullmetal Alchemist will know. sorry for the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric walked down the street. Something was watching him. He knew it. 'All the homunculi are dead. So who is it?' Ed wanted to tell Al, who was walking right next to him however he did not want to make this observation obvious to their pursuer. The Elric brothers were currently on their way to central headquarters, seeing as how Colonel Roy mustang called upon them. All the brothers knew was that something was troubling the colonel.

Currently disguised as a pedestrian, Envy tailed the Elric brothers. Somehow "truth" recreated Envy, though for an unknown reason. 'Maybe the runt will know' was Envy's first thought upon his reawakening. Whilst devising a plan to speak with the Fullmetal Alchemist, Envy shifted into a military officer in order to gain access inside headquarters. This officer's identity was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Envy, not entirely thinking, hadn't realized that he would stand out a bit more then he wanted to, since the Elric's were good friends of the lieutenants.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Ed called. He saw his friend turn to face him with an all to surprised look on her face. As Ed and Al walked over to her, Hawkeye seemed to gain her composure.

"Ed! Al! It's nice to see you." She said nervously. Almost as if she was late for an important meeting and wanted to run there as fast as possible.

"Hello lieutenant" was the only greeting Al had given, seemingly picking up on the vibes she was giving off.

"You act like you haven't seen us in so long." Ed pointed out suspiciously.

The lieutenant was definitely acting strange. So it seemed to Ed.

"I am late. I will see you rather soon I believe." She nimbly trotted away from the Elric's before too many questions were asked.

"How weird." Was all Ed said, at least he didn't feel someone watching them anymore.

"Come on, brother. The colonel wants to see us." that sentence snapped Ed's attention back to reality, away from his thoughts on Hawkeye's behavior

Once Envy was a safe distance away from the Elric's, along with any other people, he shifted into a more suitable disguise and walked inside the military base, waiting for his chance to snatch away the pipsqueak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hi! So this is my first fan fiction. Ever. I appreciate as much help and suggestions as you could give even though this is only the second chapter. I will try to update as frequently as possible. Thanks and enjoy!**

BAM! 'Not again' thought the tired colonel. Ed pompously walked into the room after kicking in Colonel Roy Mustang's door. "What do you want? Make it quick." Ed demanded while plopping down on the couch. The flame alchemist rubbed his temples in attempt to eradicate the oncoming headache he was about to receive.

"I need you to take this seriously Fullmetal. We have a problem." Mustang attempted, though he knew it was nearly hopeless.

"A problem? I think we need to know a bit more to take this seriously" Ed replied sarcastically

"We think that some of the officers and military personnel may be posers. There have been reports of unrecognized officers wandering through central and other headquarters. I need you to check this out. If this is the case, then we may have more than one enemy other than the homunculi."

"How do we know they aren't knew recruits?" Ed was trying not to sound annoyed, but if the Bastard colonel got him out of bed for a few rumors he was entitled to be pissed off.

"Yes well seeing as how I've already thought of that, I issued an order to temporarily stop all recruiting, until we figure this mess out. It may be nothing. But it may be something bigger then all of us. Even a short stack like you." He couldn't resist taunting the young alchemist.

"Who are you calling a pea sized midget that could be squashed by an ant?!"

"what do you think Al?" Ed inquired.

"I don't know brother. But I guess we have to find out now." Al said in his usual optimistic tone.

"Ha. Whatever. That bastard is just sending us on a wild goose chase!"

Envy stood in the corner of the colonels office until the end of the meeting, at which point he made an excuse to leave. Something along the lines of "I have to put away those files."

He hurried to catch up to the runt and his brother hoping he wouldn't miss them. He waited until all the lights went out in the house they currently occupied. He then climbed to a specific window, opened it, and sat on the sill with his legs inside the window. Once he was fully in the room he thought about his plan of attack. He decided.

"Brother, brother wake up!" At that, Ed woke up startled.

"Ugh what is it Al? You really freaked me out, why is my window open?" Ed said groggily.

"Nissan, the Colonel called us in again. We have to get going so we can get there fast, we aren't meeting at his office."

The now fully awake Edward Elric quickly got dressed and ran out the door with his younger brother.

"Where are we Al?" Ed asked after looking around the long dark tunnel. "Where are they?"

"Yeah about that brother…"

Edward's world went black

**Authors note: so uh guess what happens? I hope you like the chapter. You can probably guess what is to come but I'm trying, I really am. Thanks for reading it this far, I know it's pretty rough. Until next time .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: hey I am going to be adding breaks where the POV or scene changes. Thank you so much for the reviews! It is helping me a lot! Hope you like the chapter.**

(Ed's POV)

Waking up groggily, Ed looked around. It was dark and cold. 'must still be in the tunnels' was his first thought once his mind cleared enough.

"Oi! Pipsqueak. I think your nap is over!" envy then laughed maliciously.

"ENVY!?" 'How is he here? He died. He was gone. Why is he back? Is he going to kill me? Are the others back?' these unanswered questions flooded through his brain. He decided he would get out of the chair he was currently tied to, using alchemy, only to find that someone had removed his automail arm.

"It's so NICE to see you again Short stack" laughing, Envy kicked Ed and the chair over. Sputtering for breath, Ed looked up at Envy.

Only then did he realize that one thing was truly out of place.

"Envy. You have never been the most observant type, so don't get on my case when I ask why your oruborous tattoo is blue instead of red?" Ed held back a slight smile while Envy dead panned.

(Envy's POV)

As soon as he heard the words that had just come out of the alchemist's mouth did he realize the tattoo. Ed wasn't lying, it was indeed blue. While trying to regain control of the situation, he tried to look as indifferent as he could.

"that's none of your business Ed" the mistake he made was using Ed's first name.

(Ed's POV)

He noticed how serious things were when Envy called him by his real name. he didn't understand how or why Envy was here but he decided he would try and find out since there is nothing else he could do at the moment.

"Envy, why are you here?" he asked in hopes that things would be easy with the temperamental homunculus. Surprisingly, they it was.

" I was going to ask you the same question."

(Envy's POV)

He didn't know whether or not to be honest with the eldest Elric; Envy wasn't a naturally honest being. Though when it boiled down, this was his best chance at finding out.

"I woke up on top of central HQ. I'm not sure why or how I'm here. Before I woke up I was at the door. I haven't sensed any other homunculi around central. Or father."

"Your 'father' is dead. We beat him in his bout to become God." Ed had a thoughtful expression on his face. "You are the reason that unknown soldiers are roaming around HQ aren't you?"

Envy had forgotten all about the meeting he crashed, up until now.

"Of course, did you think any normal humans have abilities as perfect as mine?" Envy sniffed.

(Ed's POV)

Ed scoffed. 'Still the same old arrogant Envy' he thought to himself. In deep thought as to the information he had just received, he forgot that Envy was there watching him.

"hey, runt! Wake up eh?" Envy kicked Ed's shin to get his attention. The only problem was that Envy ended up kicking Ed's automail. Ed was trying quite hard , and failed, not to laugh as Envy cursed a few times.

"Forgot about that did you?" Ed said snidely. Much to his dismay, Envy took that personally and punched Ed in the face.

All of a sudden smoke and dust filled the tunnel as the roof started to crumble down around them. Envy quickly cut Ed loose from his chair, reattached his automail arm, grabbed his wrist, and ran. Ed was still in a daze wondering what was happening.

(Envy's POV)

Envy knew exactly what happened. Or most of it. He ran as fast as possible while dragging along Edward Elric. He wasn't finished talking with him just yet.

"THIS IS COLONEL ROY MUSTANG. PLEASE RETURN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND YOU WILL RECEIVE LIENIENSY IN YOUR PROSECUTION." The statement came from a loud speaker. As Envy reached the entrance to the tunnel, he pushed Ed over to the military, and ran away as fast as possible, disguised as a military officer.

(Ed's POV)

He walked over to the colonel confused. He look over his shoulder and Envy was gone. He was then bear hugged by his brother. Ed was wondering how they found out he was missing.

**Authors note: This was a long and confusing chapter. I will explain how this came about in the next one. I hope it was somewhat entertaining for you to read. Please review and tell me if I need to fix things or if you have suggestions about anything, I appreciate it greatly!**


End file.
